


Slaves of Mioya

by Takeda_Tiberius



Category: Original Work, Slave Maker (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Aristocracy, Armor, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Elven, Elven Slaves, Elves, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Flogging, Force-Feeding, Futanari, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Other, Prisoner of War, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Torture, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeda_Tiberius/pseuds/Takeda_Tiberius
Summary: Livia Pulchra moves to Mardukane, the Capital City of the Kingdom of Mioya, to pursue her career as a slave maker.





	1. Voyage to the Capital

**Author's Note:**

> This story is vaguely based off the game Slave Maker (which itself is based on the game Princess Maker.) The Slave Maker lore does exist, however it is incomplete and the wiki presents contradictory things. I have therefore taken some (a lot of) liberties with the lore. I do definitely encourage you all to play the game (it's free if you're into this kind of stuff.) Unfortunately, it seems that development has stopped so some parts remain incomplete *cough* Red Lily *cough*
> 
> It is also important to note that in the Slave Maker lore, futanari characters have both male and female gentiles and are called dickgirls. If this makes you uncomfortable, I suggest another work.
> 
> I'm sensing this is going to be a long story and I'll update these notes as more things become important.

The sun baked the vast sea as the large, wooden barge slowly made its way along its perpetually traveled route.  At the stern side of the ship, in the second largest quarter, a young woman gazed down onto the deck. Her typically ornately tied up hair lay loosely at her waste, still wet from her bath; its sharp violet color was calm, juxtaposed to the woman’s impatient movements.  On the deck below her, the slaves held on the lower decks were individually taken into cages on deck. The purple-haired woman intently watches as the crew pulls a young slave girl from below deck. The woman looks along the girl’s body from her slender, bare feet, up her quivering legs, around her waist, and up to her short, bright pink hair.  The woman notes that this slave has surely only recently been captured, as the fear is so blatantly seeping out of her. The slave’s chains are removed and she’s shoved into the cage, third from the starboard side. Just as a bowl of pale gruel is slid into the cage, a knock comes at the cabin door.

“Mistress Livia Pulchra,” the feminine voice of one of the captain’s personal slaves hummed through the door.  “If it would please you, breakfast is ready. My master has requested that you eat with him.”

“Tell him that I will come shortly,” Livia responded as she turned from the view of the pink-haired slave. “Is there anything else you have brought for me?”

“No, mistress,” the slave answered, in a tone befitting Livia’s noble status.

“You’re dismissed,” Livia said, as she turned to her open trunk, considering how formal she needed to dress.  Settling on not, after all, she was the noble, she stripped out of her gown and hung it on the hook to her right.  As she stood naked in front of her trunk, she couldn’t shake the image of the slave she had seen earlier. Livia floated over to the window and looked down onto the deck; she smiled as she saw the slave bound in one of the pillaries, gagged.  Evidently, the slave had transgressed in some way; judging by the tossed bowl of gruel, she had probably refused to eat on all fours like the ship’s crew often demanded. This was, of course, no concern to Livia who sadistically grinned as the slave has her ass abruptly stuffed by a large plug.  Livia’s right hand subconsciously hovered to her now damp pussy, as her left hand caressed her right breast. The tears, now rolling down the slave’s face, matched the fluid cascading down Livia’s thighs; as her desire compelled her to forcefully rub her clit. Watching the bound slave writhe against both her gag and the pain of the the lashes against her ass, pushed Livia up against her limits.  Soon, she felt her pleasure began to overflow. As Livia’s orgasm rocked her, she heavily exhaled and fell back onto the bed behind her. Quickly recomposing herself, she dressed and did her suitably enough and made her way to enjoy her breakfast.

When she entered the surprisingly ornate room, the captain of the ship rose to greet her; he was young, shown in his thick black hair.  His tanned skin gave way to the white tunic he wore beneath an deep emerald coat; its collar framed a knowing smirk which projected from his face.  Upon taking her seat several slaves brought her a plate of miraculously fresh fruits and fine bread. The slaves were of high quality as shown by their training and beauty; they seemed to be perfectly used to the large gags in their mouths and the large intrusions fassned into both their asses and pussies.  The slaves well-shaped breasts were accented barbell nipple piercings with small diamonds on each end. Evidently, these slaves were a projection of wealth far greater than the average ship captain and what Livia had assumed.

“I must apologize, captain,” Livia said while maneuvering one of the slaves to kneel between her legs.  “I can clearly see that you are deserving, by virtue of you obvious wealth, of far greater acknowledgement from me.”  Livia looked smiled at the captain as she removed the gag from the slave and pushed her face into her bare crevasse.

“You honour me far too much,” The captain said.  “I am not of the same stature as your birth. Speaking of which, I am sorry to hear of the passing of your uncle.”

“Thank you,” Livia responded.  “But the Pulcher family remains in the good hands of my cousin; he has been prepared for the task of being the Marquis of Dunmyre and I am certain he will bring much honour to our family.

“I once had the honour of meeting his lordship, Publius Pulcher, the… now, Marquis of Dunmyre,” The captain said, motioning for one of the slaves to pour some more tea for the two of them.  “On one of my early voyages, he had sold by employer several Elven war prisoners. He personally delivered them to my ship.”

“That makes sense,” Livia said as he picked up her now filled cup of tea.  “He has always been a proud man, especially in his martial exploits. I cannot recount the number of times, at family banquets, he told the lavish tales of his personal victories in the Elven War and not too subtly implied that the Mioyan victory is a direct result of his personal brilliance.”  Livia smirked as she spoke. The slave between her legs began to increase the force of her service, provoking Livia to slightly gasp. “I am intrigued, captain. How have you managed to amass such wealth; most ship captains I have observed do not approach even a third of what you have presented to be today alone.

“Thank you, Lady Livia,” The captain said, gleaming.  “Most captains own neither the ships they sail nor the goods they transport.  I, however, own this ship as well as all of my cargo, that way when I sell my wares at my destinations, all of the profit is mine, minus what I pay my crew of course.”

“But surely, you had to come into the initial wealth to buy this ship,” Livia said, while pushing the slave’s face deeper into her.

“Well, back when I didn’t own my own ship, and worked commission,” The captain said, leaning forwards, onto his right fist.  “I specialized in… extreme cargo and hence I commanded significant compensation. Of course, those days of danger are behind me; maybe I lead a less exciting career, but I would say being alive is the most exciting thing of all.”  Livia smirked at this.

“Certainty is important,” Livia began. “I understand you’ve kept this route for some time.”

“Yes,” the sailor said, sipping his tea.  “The route from Mardukane, through Dunmyre, to Miklagaard is the most efficient.  The slaves captured by the armies often end up in Miklagaard and those captured by the navy are easily bought in Dunmyre.  Of course, the slave markets in Mardukane is where most of my profit it made; I have quite the deal selling to the guild, but I also make a bit on my return voyage.  There is always a demand for trained slaves in Dunmyre, but especially at Miklagaard. Of course, the majority of slaves stay in the capital. I suppose that’s why you’re headed there, Lady Livia.”

“Yes,” Livia said as she ran her fingers through the hair of the slave serving her.  “While, the Slave Makers Guild has bearrus across the Kingdom, there are rites which are only done at Mardukane.  And besides, you’ve said it yourself, the best slaves are in the capital.”

“You seem young to be eligible for membership in the Guild,” the Captain said inquisitively.  “Most Slave Makers I’ve met are much older.”

“I was Lady Kaede Kamogawa’s assistant since I turned 16,” Livia pridefully said.  “I have a lot of experience in the Dunmyre bearraeu.”

“I see,” The captain said.  “I have to imagine that Lady Kaede likes her chances at being the guild master’s successor.  He’s 85 now, right?”

“86,” Livia said, now pulling the slave up to her face, then re-gagging her.  “She likely shall, especially given the Kamogawa family’s station. Hanno Kamogawa, Duke of Aboricum, will certainly exersize his influence to see that his sister is the next guild master.”

“I seem to recall selling some slaves to the Duke of Aboricum,” The captain said.

“That would make sense,” Liva said, while tugging on the nipples of the slave.  “Lord Hanno is a member of the Guild, but from what Lady Kaede has told me, he seems to prefer his political work as the King’s Privy Council Master.  I remember the lengthy rants Lady Kaede would give to me about how her brother thinks too highly of himself as First Prince of the Blood and how she tried several times to remind him that he will almost certainly never become king.”

“Well he could,” The captain said.  “His Majesty has only his daughter as an heir and has public declared he shall never remarry.”

“The King is naive to think that Court will allow that, especially given his daughter’s,” Livia paused both in her speech and her tormenting of the gagged slave. “Wanton disposition.”

“Too say such a thing is slander,” The captain jested.

“Not when you’re noble like I am,”

“I wouldn’t know,” the captain said as he stood. “It was wrong of me too take so much of your time, my Lady.  I should let you finish -- if you need anything else from me, just send for me.”

“Before you go,” Livia calmly said.  “Would you be so kind as to allow me to inspect your cargo, I would like to buy a gift for Lord Hanno when he picks me up at Mardukane.”  

“If I may make one request, Livia Pulchra.” the captain said.  “Please don’t break any of my cargo. I need to make money somehow.”

“Of course, Captain,”  Livia said, realising she quite liked the captain and would probably fuck him if he wasn’t a commoner.  Livia quickly finished the fruit and, as the slaves, were taking her plate, licked her lips in anticipation.

Livia returned her room to properly prepare herself for her fun; she removed the simple rope she had been wearing, its fabric elegantly flowed over her skin, revealing her sizable breasts and firm ass.  Hanging the robe over her open trunk, she pulled out and put on an ornately imposing dress. Its leather straps wrap around her torso and waist, the tightness of which emphasized the appropriate parts of her body.  The gaps between the leather was filled by a fine, copper chainmail. The simultaneously warm and cool dress adjusted onto her otherwise bar skin and brought a sinister smile to her face. Livia then moved before the mirror in the corner of her cabain and, using fine black ribbons, tied her slightly curled, purple hair into a loose ponytail raised above her head, two untied strands of hair lay at the side of her face, guarding her light grey eyes.  Livia smiled to herself in the mirror before wrapping a belt around her waist, her short, mostly ornamental dagger sheathed on her right side.

Livia confidently made her way across the now quieter deck, only a few sailors could be seen, mostly cleaning up after the morning’s feeding.  When she arrived at the metalic door into the lower decks, the two guards moved aside, having been told that she would be coming. Entering, she found a third guard at an imposing gate.  Livia was intrigued by this guard, unlike the two men at the door, the third guard was a slight woman, just a bit shorter than Livia and appeared a few years younger. The guard had straight black hair which extend to just above her shoulders, upon which she rested a long spear.  Her youth did not appear to extend to her eyes while not scaring Livia, certainly would give any confined slave pause upon thought of escape. The woman wore a very light leather armor and a golden hachimaki. Livia smiled at the guard and asked if any of the slaves caught her eye.

“No, Lady Livia,” She calmly said.  “They all scream when I whip them.” 

“What do they tend to scream?”  Livia asked the guard, moving closer to her.

“Mostly just wails,” the guard responded.  “Sometimes I make them thank me by name.”

“I’d like to know your name”

“Prima Julia.”

“Of what relation?” Livia said startledly, not know she had been speaking to a member of such a prominent family.

“I am the youngest daughter of Titus Julius, Earl of Campania”

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Livia replied.

“Well, my dad really likes to pump them out,” Prima said, running her elegant fingers through her hair.  “So I have enough sisters to marry off; hence, earlier this year I asked to permission to leave and here I am, making the sluts down here stay in line.” She smiled sinisterly as she said this. 

Livia understood why this seemingly unimposing girl was the main guard of the cargo.  Livia was let into the pens by the Prima, walking down the impossibly long corridor between the gate and the first slave.  She passed the first cells which held the slaves which were most likely to be profitable, thus they were kept in cells, as opposed to the more common method, with hopes that the this would preserve their value.  Livia decided not to risk the captain’s most lucrative cargo with her endeavors, but that did not prevent her from keenly observing the cells’ contents. The cell farthest from the gate, on the left side, held an Elven dickgirl; judging by her tattoos, Livia determined that she was probably a captured warrior from the frontier.  The dickgirl was bound to the back wall of the cell by a taut chain around her neck. Both of her nipples were pierced, with the piercing being affixed to a small gold chain connecting the two piercings. The slave’s penis was caged in a objectively too small chastity belt, while her vagina and anus were stuffed by thick dildos. The dickgirl could not see the aroused smirk on Livia’s face, as there was a thick blindfold covering the slave’s eyes.  Livia licked her lips as she left the bound elf and proceeded deeper into the pens.

Livia stopped in front of a dubiously secure ladder which proceeded down to the two lower levels of the ship.  Livia did briefly consider indulging her curiosity as well as her more extreme desires, but she knew it would be unwise to contend the beasts that would await her with just the dagger she was slowly rubbing her thumb over.  Livia continued into the main slave pen, scanning it meticulously. 4 metal beam ran the length of the large room, about three feet above the ground; each slave was tightly packed into rows created by the four beams, each with their hands bound to the beam running above their head.  Further, each row of slaves were collectively bound by the long chain of shackles gripping their anckles. Most of the slaves her gagged, but a few were spared this, likely as those were the slaves most likely to vomit and a slave that died from choking on their own puke isn’t worth very much.  The slaves were all covered by a ravaged beige tunic, although most of the slaves remained exposed to at least some extent. At the back of the room, eight cells cast a daunting air onto the slaves. It appeared that there was extensive torture equipment in each cell. Livia considered inviting the icy girl she had met at the gate to give a demonstration of her methods, but decided that she would enjoy herself alone, at least at first.  Livia slowly made her way down the rows of slave, feeling her excitement boil inside her.

At last, Livia found the slave she had been desiring since she first saw her.  The pink-haired slave was gagged with her tears still wet on her face. Her tunic had been torn open, exposing her round breasts; red hand marks looked like fire on the pale skin off her breasts, where the guards had violently slapped and pulled.  The slave’s kneeling legs were parted, her tight ass rested on top of the shackled binding her anckles; slowly, the metal dug further into the slave, which continued to spur tears from her bright eyes.

Livia knelt down in front of the slave, moving her hands along the frame of the slave’s body.  Leaning in, Livia slowly licked the tears from the slave’s face before whispering her in ear.

“Are you hungry, slut?” Livia let the words leave her mouth, standing up before they hit the floor.  The slave looked up at Livia, and feebly nodded. Livia smiled as she removed the slave’s gag, letting its ball come to rest upon the slave’s cleavage.  Next, Livia slid the portion of her armour to the side, exposing her now dripping pussy. “If you ever want to eat again,” Livia coldly said, as she took two fistfuls of the slave’s hair.  “You’re going to make me cum, hard.” With that, Livia pushed the slave deep into her crevasse The slave’s tongue deftly carved its way inside of Livia, provoking a consistent moan from the noble woman.  Livia continued to press the slave into her with her left hand, but with her right she pulled and twisted her nipples, amplifying her pleasure. The wetness of Livia now streamed down the slave’s chin, coating the gag.  Livia used her left foot to prod her way around the Slave’s pussy, which dripped onto her foot.

“So you get off to this, slut?”  Livia said in her pleasure. “A whore like you knows you’re just a fuck toy.  I bet whoever buys you is going to enjoy fucking all of your fuck-holes. Maybe they’ll fill your ass with their hot cum then force another slave to clean you out. Of course, a whore like you needs to respect your master’s cum, so you will share it with the other slave.  I bet you like the taste of your ass, don’t you.” The slave nodded as she continued to push Livia up against her edge. Livia felt her climax coming and used both of her hands to slap the slave’s face. At her moment of climax, Livia briefly waived, but quickly recovered and stood strongly in front of the object of her conquest.  “You’re a good slut,” Livia purred.

“Thank you.” The slave emptily pantted.  A silence then filled the air.

“It seems you still need to learn your place,” Livia gloated as she kicked the slave’s pussy.  “That’s fine, I’ll quite enjoy teaching you a lesson.” Livia shoved the gag back into the young slave’s mouth, slapping her face several times in the process.  Livia, unlocked the girl’s bindings, and dragged her by the hair into the cell in the back, second from the right. Inside, she tied the slave’s arm with rope to the hook on the ceiling and bound her ankles to a spreader bar.  The slave now resembled a lower-case letter Y, with her legs and torso being the longer stroke and her bound arms behind her back being the shorter, perpendicular stroke. After admiring her work for just a moment longer, Livia turned to get the Prima, who she was sure would give her quite the show.

When Livia returned, the slave was limb in her bindings.  Prima Julia entered the cell first, slowly circling the slave.  While she twirled her straight hair, she whispered in the slave’s ear.

“Lady Livia tells me that you need to be taught a lesson about how to speak to properly,” Prima said while slowly cutting off the slave’s rags, letting the blade slightly touch her skin.  “Are you going to be a good girl from now on, Hina?” Now completely naked, Hina managed to nod her head. Livia walked up to Hina, looking deeply into her eyes. Slowly, she removed Hina’s gag and enveloped her mouth with a kiss.  Livia’s tongue conquered the entire inside of the slave’s mouth, tasting the slight remains of her pussy.

“We’re going to teach you that you will not speak unless asked,” Livia said, ending her expedition into Hina’s mouth.  Prima ran her fingers along a series of whips and flogs, before settling on a knotted leather flog, which she took off the rack before proceeding to a chest full of various dildos, plugs, and clamps.  As Prima considered her selection from the chest, Liva walked around so that she was next to Hina’s right hip. With her right hand she wrapped her fingers firmly around Hina’s throat. Livia then let her left hand move over the slave’s bare pussy, slapping her folds with increasing ferocity like a crescendo.  As Hina writhed in the joint torture of the stinging pain on her pussy and the tight grip Livia held around her throat, Prima approached the slave. Without regard for the slave, Prima shoved a ribbed plug all the way into Hina’s anus. At the threefold assault on her body, Hina let out a horrible scream.

“Please, please, please,” the slave pleased as tears flew from her eyes. “Please no more.”  Livia looked at Prima and smirked; she stopped her barrage on the slave’s pussy and took the set of nipple from  Prima’s outstretched hand. Calmly, Livia walked away from the slave’s hips, releasing the slave’s throat as well.

“I don’t think the whore understands, Lady Prima,” Livia said as she attached the clamps, provoking a whimper from Hina.  “Good thing we’re such good teachers.” The two noble girls then unleashed a full assault on the slave. Primas whipped both Hina’s ass as well as the underside of her pussy.  Liva alternated between tugging on the chain which connected the clamps; striking the face of Hina; and slapping Hina’s tits.

After multiple hours, Prima undid the bindings, causing Hina to immediately dropped to the floor.  Livia, told Prima that she would buy Hina once they docked at Mardukane, so they moved her into one of the upper cells.  As the two girls walked back onto the dock, Livia asked what Prima planned to do when they dock.

“I’m not sure,” She said, wiping the sweat from her brow.  “I don’t think I’ll stay on the ship. You know, I wouldn’t mind being a slaver through; the woods around the city are full of no ones I could capture.  Plus, it’s much more fun to rape someone who’s trying to stop you than a broken slave. Not that you won’t make an excellent slave maker.”

“Well, if you ever need a patron for supplies or mercenaries, I would be more than happy to help… Assuming I’ll get the first opportunity on your supply.”  With that, Livia returned to her cabin for the final preparations before they docked at Mardukane.


	2. The Palace Atop the Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing NSFW in this chapter, but the next one makes up for that... when it comes out.

Livia Pulchra slyly grinned as she saw the capital of the Kingdom of Mioya, Mardukane creep into view.  She had only visited the city once before; when she was a young girl she had visited the coronation of King Shiro as a member of the Pulcher family’s delegation.  This time, however, she wouldn’t be retrained to the grounds of the Palace, now she was free to do as she saw fit. Walking ahead of the slaves carrying her belongs, she was greeted by an elegant man, she recognized from the portraits in Lady Kaede Kamogawa’s estate.  

 

“Lady Livia,” the man bowed his head as he spoke.  “I am Hanno Kamogawa, 5th Duke of Aboricum, Privy Council Master to His Majesty King Shiro -- of course, I’m sure you know that.”

 

“Of course, Lord Hanno,” Livia said, bowing deeply.

 

“My sister has spoken very highly of you,” Hanno said, directing Livia to his large carriage.

 

“And she has spoken highly of you as well,” Livia lied.  “I’m grateful for the help your family has afforded me.”

 

Now aboard the carriage and free from the rukus of the port, Livia more thoroughly observed the Duke who now sat across from her.  He looked far younger than his age and his eyes seemed to hold a possessive power. His coat now displayed a far more vibrant red than had been visible under the bleaching force of the sun.

 

“I understand that you have secured a villa from which you’ll train your slaves,” Hanno said, breaking the silence.  “It’s actually not far from the villa I use when my duties bring me to Mardukane, of course that is becoming more and more the case.”

 

“Surely, His Majesty is the better for it,”  Livia said, relaxing. “The Royal Family needs the support the its more prominent Prince of the Blood.”  The duke simply smirked.

 

“I’m sure you are tired from your voyage,” The Duke said while leaning forwards.  “But we do have a very busy day if you are to begin your operations briskly. We need to get you to the guild hall to get you initiated.”

 

The guild hall loomed over most of the city from atop a hill overlooking the Bay of Bonds; the small island upon which the city’s slum was stacked was clearly visible from the many verandas of the guild hall, as was the heavily guarded bridge where every person, cart, and slave was carefully inspected to make sure that no filth infected the capital.  Livia had long dreamed of the looming moment where she would become an true Slave Maker, in her youth she studied the lore of the guild rigorously; the names and great Slave Makers, such as Galba and Yamato; the market trends of the slave trade; how the building was the oldest in the city by two centuries were all everpreasent in her knowledge -- and now she was here.

 

The Slave Maker initiation rites has been considerably simplified over the prior century, especially as the guild had transitioned from quasi-religious order to the center of the Mioyan economy -- at least amongst the aristocracy.  Nevertheless, the experience considerably invigorated Livia. Further, Livia had been gifted several slaves who would manage her household while she worked on her first commission; the famous, yet mysterious brothel matron known only as Miss N, had commissioned a slave to be trained for her brothel.  This would be a good way to ease into her enterprise, Livia thought.

 

Next, Livia arrived at the Royal Palace to attend to courtly matters, despite the prominence of the Pulcher family, she was currently the only member of the family anywhere near Mardukane due to their more militaristic deposition.  Despite this, Livia was fortunate to have only minimal obligations due to the period of peace the kingdom currently enjoyed; only having to make vague estimates of how quickly the Pulcher family could have the fleet stationed Dunmyre mobilized should war come.  Of course, the official business of court was almost always irrelevant, the real reason to attend court was to bolster the prestige of one’s family. The Pulcher, despite their renown in war, had little other prestige. Just before Livia had left for the Capitol her cousin had reminded her to seek better fortune for the family and Livia planned for that to happen. Court was less of a congregation of the Kingdom’s political action and more of a social club for the richest Mioyans.  She hadn’t even filed her report on the Dunmyre navy, but merely a peasant clerk who filed it away in a room with more cobwebs than Livia thought possible. Despite the King’s lack on involvement in the realm, Livia was still obligated to appear before him and reaffirm her Family’s loyalty to the Crown. When Livia stood before King Shiro she had to severely doubt her memory; the King she had remembered when she was a child was a fearsome warrior, the conqueror of the Elves, but this man, despite still being young clearly had no interest in life.  Livia had known the death of the Queen had hurt King Shiro, but surely a man, no less the King, ought to muscle through.

 

“Your Majesty,” Livia said kneeling before the throne, such that her plump lips grazed against the marble floor.  “I, Livia Pulchra, daughter of Fabian Pulcher, granddaughter of Appian Pulcher, 5th Marquis of Dunmyre, and Cousin of Publius Pulcher, 6th Marquis of Dunmyre, hereby swear upon the Gods of heaven and blood of my kin that the Pulcher Family shall remain loyal to you and your heirs and further, shall retain the lands of Dunmyre and the fleet station within its ports in your name and honor.  And should the need arise, bleed such that your blood may remain unspilled.” King Shiro meekly moved his hand in something close to an acknowledgment upon which Livia rose, bowed again, and returned to the longue of court. After appearance before King Shiro, Hanno toured Livia around: she briefly spoke to Lady Farun, who liked sex too much for even Livia’s taste; Ambassador Tachiba from some city state republic Livia had never heard of; and a brief encounter with the Princess.  Livia was immediately charmed by the princess and could tell they shared a passion for reckless hedonism; Livia also enjoyed the princess’ irreverence for titles.

 

“Please Livia,” The princess said moving her slightly curled blonde hair from her face.  “Call me Emiko.”

“Of course,” Livia responded as the two young nobles walked through the Palace gardens, Hanno trailing behind engrossed in a debate with some unknown lord.  “Once I get setup we should totally get together.”

 

“Absolutely,” Emiko gleamed as Livia stepped into Hanno’s carriage.  As the carriage began to pull away from the palace and into the sunset, Livia couldn’t help but be intrigued by two women she saw sitting in the shade, one had dark black hair in a ponytail and had a sheathed katana resting besides her; the other, had long silver hair and was meticulously maintaining the naginata resting in her lap.  Smirking, Livia thought of all the ways she would enjoy herself in the capital.


End file.
